Rekindled embers
by Duke of Dolphins
Summary: Hachiman Hikigaya, a forgotten name in history, A man that lived and fought in the boshin war, he did his job and was forgotten and was okay with it. He lived and died on the battle field. But with a strange twist of fate, his current reincarnation remembers his time during the Boshin war. What will he do? Just my take on things if Hachiman was reincarnated.
1. Chapter 1

_Responsibility_ _, loyalty and honor. I despise those three words the most in this pathetic life of mine. But the one word that i hate most is Sacrifice. Why? well if you look closely the start of sacrifice begins with sacri, those letters also go in another word, sacrilegious. I never once understood why one can find such praise for putting yourself on the line for ones mistakes. You didn't make that mistake, they did, so why take the bullet? I have never once understood that and probably never will. I should like these words above, i really should, but i cant bring myself to do it. I am a simple man, all my life I've only faced lies and deceit hidden behind smiles. I only wanted something genuine. But i find the men i admire most, the genuine of the genuine die upholding those words. So i find myself not caring for these words at all, sometimes hating it with all my heart._

 _Its cold, when i draw breath a slight fog arises from my mouth. Just like the smoke that comes from my rifle. The snow is falling and our breaths from our mouths are like chimney smoke. Ugly, and darkening up the sky just for a little warmth. Damn, what i would do for a warm coffee right now. This damn snow is making me feel so uncomfortable why did take up my position behind a tree again? i'm going to die soon anyway. The snow crunches next to me as i shiver._

"Hey Lieutenant Hachiman"

 _Great, its this guy, on the day that i die i have to see his face. Hayama Hayato, a guy that everyone likes. Mixed, son of a wealthy family and is here due to his devotion and loyalty to the republic. Always with that smile and with that cheerful_ _demeanor, he constantly has people always talking to him and hanging around him, like cicadas on a tree. Heavens, what a fake person. I've never really liked him, ever since I've met the guy i cant help but feel off about him. And now he's talking to me, along with calling me Lieutenant, a rank that i never wanted, great._

"What is it Hayama?" _I say, focusing at the front, any moment now the enemy can come rushing through here. Its over six thousand troops against roughly 3000. I'm no idiot, everyone here isn't an idiot we all know that the imperials are going to wipe us out, wipe the republic out, we're just here to buy time for the rest to make it to the fortress. Aren't parks meant to be for fun and playing? why at a park of all places? if i could choose where to die then i would rather choose a field. A large open field with plenty of space...that sounds nice._

"Well...me and the boys we're talking about how once this is all over we'd come and form a business together...and well...would you like to come join us?" _He asks, with a smile, a fake smile in fact, one of his many frequent smiles to break the ice. Who is he lying to? we're gonna die here, all of us._

 _Breathing, i look up at the falling_ _snow with my hands firmly on my rifle. I don't want anything to do with him at all. Frankly, i'm not interested in a business, that sounds like hard work. I'd rather take it easy, like a wife at home. I don't like competition either, just let the fools fight it out is my_ _philosophy. I think as i look up at the sky...Man how sad it is, a grown man of 16 years to be jealous of the snow drops, how easy they can take their life's, all they have to do is fall with no worries in the world._

"I'm going to have to pass you up on that offer" _I say, still shivering slightly, man i hate being cold._

 _He looks unsurprised, he's a smart guy, he's probably put two and two together and found out that i don't_ _particularly like him that much. Suddenly, he drops the smile. Taking a swig from his gourd, sake by the way that we're running out of. A precious commodity. He looks at me, with a serious face for once._

"Hachiman, we both know that we're not going to make it out of here alive. So before we go our separate ways i want to say this to you"

"I'm jealous of you, ever since day one i have always been jealous of you, you always know whats going on, you don't need to hide...you just don't care, you'r a better man than me and i...well i just hate myself for it...sorry Hachiman i just needed to get that off my chest" _He said, looking ashamed of himself and making his way to his position, where his lackeys were. I only looked at him in silence. There was nothing that needed to be said._

 _This is the final clash, we just know it. We were traitors to the emperor, we resolved to die the moment we fired upon the men bearing the imperial banner. For some odd reason i was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant just because of simply being the first to fire. Its not like i wanted this rank, well i'm not really complaining either way, i get to boss the very people i dislike around and also get to send my paycheck home. Which is to say, quite a bit of money. One half is for my family and the other for Shizuka...I want to see her._

"Sir..you're orders?" _It was one of my new men, a boy from Aizu i believe. Damnit, this is crazy, boys my age shouldn't be fighting this war, nobody should._

"Nothing's changed at all, we are to hold position and to report to me any areas to be overrun, remember no retreat unless i say so" _I say breathing, forming a little puff of smoke in the air. The only thing that i have done here is change my formation a bit, although those french men* insist that we form a deep 2 to 3 rank line i haven't done so, in fact i have my men positioned all over the place, behind trees, buildings and fences. I wouldn't_ _necessarily call myself a miser, but i'm going to buy as much time as possible with the few men i have, no unnecessary moves, no unnecessary loss, every second is a grain of gold_

 _Pretty soon we heard it, thunder. Not from above, but man made thunder, coming from the steel barrels of their parrot guns. Nobody moves, even when the shells land near us, we don't move. What good does it make? if it hits, it hits no need to waste energy. I pack some snow in my mouth and then i focus down on my sights, pretty soon i see it, a head with a helmet. An imperial helmet. Holding my breath, i fire, If man was capable of making thunder then i just made lightning. In a flash it zips through the park and ahead to the industrial area in front of us. a faint splash, like the cleaning of a blade before an execution with water. Yes, i talk about death but i'm already dead, i can't feel anything, nothing has stirred my heart even after what i just did._

 _Like second nature i reload my rifle. They taught us to fire three rounds a minute, i can already fire about 5 shots, 6 on days with good weather. I can only let out an internal sigh as i fumble through my rapidly decreasing ammo pouch. I have a good 15 shots or so before i have to loot. Quickly reloading and firing another shot i soon realize that there is going to be a full fledged gunfight. We're in a park, but the enemy is ahead of us in an industrial area w'ere they can hide in a number of buildings, not to mention that they most likely have sharp shooters. We're at an disadvantage here, I cant help but scowl as i reload again. Quickly searching for any glint coming from the buildings, i quickly find one and fire another shot. It disappears, but then a moment later a bullet hits close to me, where my head was supposed to be. Tch, they've learned from they're earlier mistakes._

"Oi, Zaimokuza find out where they're sharp shooters are thank you" _I yell out as i toss him my telescope. Another shot at my position. Damn. I'm pinned. Zaimokuza may not look it but he's smart. Son of a wealthy samurai family, he has a good head on his shoulders. Knowing how to especially find out where people are, he's a helpful soldier and good friend, of course i'm not going to say that out loud, because it doesn't need to be said._

 _He looks at the direction where the bullets came from and quickly calculates in his head the trajectory of the bullets, of yea, i forgot to mention but he graduated from an officers academy somewhere so he knows how to lead men. But for some reason he was demoted. Grinning to himself, i know that he found out where the enemy was._

"Tobe! throw some dynamite over there!" _Zaimokuza yelled out_ _to tobe, one of our last remaining sappers and the guy with explosives. Tobe is a pretty cowardly guy, during this whole time he's been hiding a tree. curling himself further into a ball whenever a bullet landed near him. But he also had another thing going for him, he could throw really well. I once saw him throw a potato threw a small window 55 feet away._

"E-eh? m- me? c-come on dude! don't you see? i'm like totally pinned here!" _He whines as another stray bullet finds its way near him._

"Don't worry! they're stray bullets and i'll cover you!" _Zaimokuza yelled as stray bullets flew near him._

"Really!? you better not like lie dude!" _Tobe shouted as he rummaged threw a pack. Eyeing the building that Zaimokuza pointed at and quickly lighting up a stick of dynamite. And making sure that Zaimokuza was indeed covering him, he took a quick look and threw it into the window of the building to the front of me._

 _I don't cover my ears as the explosion goes off, blowing a small hole in the building ahead of me i see the remains of that sharp shooter that was trying to pin me down. Quickly, nodding at Zaimokuza and Tobe in thanks, i quickly took aim and fired at an officer. As i reload i can only cringe as i see another fellow soldier get gunned down. There are roughly 500 men here. We're stretched thin. Taisho* Hijitaka had to make do with all he had. The area that we're defending is a park, the other soldiers are posted at different sections in Hakodate, the place that we're in now. We're meant to be a delaying force but truthfully we're a suicidal rear guard._

 _Not even flinching as a bullet whizzed past my head, i aim down my sights and fire another round. Nothing else mattered here except for taking down the enemy. And buying time for time everyone. I may not like a lot of them, but i have to do it anyway. Argh! i'm freezing! why cant i have a coat like Taisho Hijitaka? the only thing i'm wearing right now is my Shensengumi clothes. With my Headband tied securely on my head along with the ends waving loosely by the winds i can say, that without a doubt, i am cold. Teeth clattering, i fire another round. Searching for another target, i see some banners. Damnit. Reinforcements. This is bad._

 _Just then, a neigh. I heard it, we all heard it. Excited, we all looked to the sound of the neigh hope returning to our hearts. It was Hijikata on his horse. That man,was why we were all here, alive yet somewhat battered because of that man. One of the only men left that i respected with the bottom of my heart. Yes. at that moment it seemed as if he was the army itself. As long as that man lived, then this army would live. Somewhat inspired, i load my rifle more faster then ever better. Aiming quick, i take aim and fire at another officer. Then quickly run to his_ _position_

"Sir" _I quickly salute him. Why he made me lead these men i knew not, but i would and will follow his orders to the end._

"New orders Lieutenant, you'r just in luck i'm reinforcing this position with 1750 more men, it seems that the imperial army is assaulting this place more heavily then the others" _He said, with a serious look on his face._

 _To that i nod, nothing had to be_ _said, with 1750 new troops that only meant one thing. It meant that this position was now the one with the most troops, it was as if someone blew a horn in the middle of the night, seeming to call out to everyone, look everybody! i'm here! This was a last stand and nothing else. If we make a fuss here, then when we inevitably lose, the rest can retreat to the Goryokaku* or the Benten Daiba*. Saying nothing else, i return to my station, my pathetic little tree and reload my rifle once again. I can only sigh at this whole turn of events, i should be angry, frustrated or sad at least. But weirdly, i feel_ _satisfied. This feeling of no return makes feel relieved for some reason._

 _Then a messenger runs up to me, Sweaty, and panting i hardly recognize him, its so dark. I remember him now, its Taishi or something... right? Panting, he quickly crouches and address's me. Sweat is on his face, slightly red, i can tell that hes tired, we're all tired. I patiently wait for his report as i look at him. A good couple of seconds go by before he regains his composure. And then, he starts to tell me the situation_

"L-Lieutenant! C-captain Totsuka's position to the left is about to be overrun! he requests some men to back up his position!" _I can feel my heart tighten and beat fast, Totsuka is a good friend, and he is one of the few people that i will absolutely not let die no matter what. Quickly looking over the park and my own men to assess the situation, i make up my mind._

"Taishi, tell Saika that i'll send over 75 men to back up his position, and to hold as long as possible because reinforcements are making their way here as we speak, tell him that he must not die no matter what and that he must live"

"...GOT IT!" _Taishi yells with a look of determination on his face. He turns around to leave but suddenly turns around to look at me again._

"And also... erm...how do i put this...well...Komachi, you're sister is kind of pregnant with mychildandyou'rreallyscarysobye!" _Taishi runs off after stuttering those words._

 _...That fucking bastard, i'm not even angry, i don't care anymore, i'm gonna die here anyway...But if i live through this, i am going to give him_ _hell for what he just told me...But still i guess i should be somewhat happy about this news, i'm going to be both a Father and an uncle...of course there's still the problem of living but i'll cross that bridge when i get to it later._

"Oi, Zamokuza, get 75 men and send them over to Saika's position now"

"Got it"

 _As soon as i said that the Imperial army,like a tsunami kept attacking in waves, we just beat the first wave while i was talking to Taishi, but after that i just know that the other waves will be even more fierce. This time two battalions are attacking and moving up to my position one is flanking to my left, where Saika was and the other one was charging to the front, where i was. Scowling, i throw away my rifle and pick up my revolver. Firing 6 shots into the wave of enemy's seemed useless, but my men were also firing at the enemy, and i saw some lines go down completely before reaching my position. Quickly reloading, i fire another 2 rounds before switching to my sword. Cursing, i calmly walk up to the man charging me with his bayonet rifle. Grabbing rifle, i swing down, slaying him in an instant. Then, two more appear and try to bayonet me. Scowling, i sidestep to the left and swing down, slashing his back. I throw a punch at the other one, stunning him_ _momentarily and then thrusting my blade through his chest. Quickly pulling it out, i get to work, slaying another 5 men in quick succession. now, i must profess that i'm not a good swordsmen, but i know enough, just enough to keep this fire in my heart burning. Suddenly, a burning sensation rips through my arm. Cursing, i pay no heed to it and charge on. I slay another 2 men when i feel it, yet another round of lightning get embedded in my leg. Great, i have a limp._

 _Riding a horse, Hikjitaka rides up to me firing his pistol. A grunt of approval from him makes me even more motivated as i slay 3 more incoming enemy's. Then we heard it, a bugle signalling the arrival of our forces in the area. A grin breaks out on my face as i fell another foe. A quick nod and he turns around to lead the reinforcements. I slay two more in quick succession before i hear it, Lightning, Lightning that travels across the field striking Hijitaka in the back. He didn't even grunt as he fell off of his horse. My eyes widen in shock as i let out a soundless gasp, sword in hand, i run over to him. Wordlessly i re_ _position him and try to make him feel less uncomfortable. I know it in my heart, this is it, this is the end. Then a soaring pain in my shoulder, I've been hit again. Letting out a face of pain i pay it no mind._

"So this is it huh?...i'm somewhat satisfied though..." _He said, for a moment he looks around then then sighs and does not breath once again, like a train shutting down his fire was_ _extinguished._

 _I sigh at this. My body hurts all over and i'm cold. Breathing in, i prepare. In a moment i will give out the order. Exhaling out, i do it. I yell out what i'm been doing for months. Retreating. Its just been running away for me all my life huh? A fitting end for a man that has no courage at all._

"ALL TROOPS! THIS IS YOUR LIEUTENANT HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN'S ORDER!, ALL TROOPS ARE TO RETREAT! LIVE DAMMIT!" _As i say that another bullet whizzes and hits me, the left of my abdomen is on fire. So this is it huh?_

 _My blade has been blunted through the constant use, it's to dull. Sheathing my blade i look across the battlefield. Quickly spotting Hayama, i throw my blade at him. He sees this and wordlessly nods, catching it._

"You might encounter some enemy's in close quarters, consider this a parting gift" _I say to him, fog forming at my mouth. Sigh, it hurts._

"I...I will give this back to you some day!" _He says, with an anguished face, with tears in his eyes._

 _This is fine, i'm okay with this. Everyone has retreated, i saw everyone run away. Now all i have to do is buy some time. walking t'words them with a slight limp in my leg. I fire my pistol once. It hits, then i fire at another charging at me slaying him instantly. I fire again at an officer. Then to another soldier. Click Click is what i hear when i pull the trigger of my gun. Damn, guess i'm out. I throw my gun at the enemy hitting them in the forehead and knocking them out. Picking up a flag, yes our flag of the republic of Ezo, i once again stagger forward. Getting shot again, this time in the arm, i stab the flag at the enemy, piercing him and then choosing another target. I keep walking forward, theirs nothing else to do in this situation. I slay another 3_ _enemy's as i get hit once again. The enemy soldiers now back away from me at this point, all stopping to to eye the stupid traitor. i don't even have the strength to pursue them. I just keep advancing forward. Then finally i see him. A big man on his horse, he gave off a the aura of a general. One last time, one last ditch of effort i try to raise my flag at him, but then a shot hits me, then another, then one more. Damn._

 _My legs give out and i want to fall, but i hold onto my flag, my standard i would rather die standing. if i were to die at all. Steeling my self, i wait for him to slay me, or for someone when else to do it. To my surprise, the man gets off his horse and walks to me. Tipping off his hat to me, i sigh. A moment, silence in the air. Then he speaks._

"You have done well young man, please rest and let me, Saigo Takamori work so that your sacrifice will not be in vain"

 _Sacrifice? what sacrifice? i was only doing my job. I... i'm getting sleepy... So this is finally it huh? Finally, some peace for this pathectic man known as Hachiman Hikgaya..._

* * *

Authors notes. Taisho from what i remember, might be wrong here is used to address a leader. The Goryokaku and the Benten Daiba were both Military forts buildings, vital to the defense of the island. Please view welcome to review, i think i'm getting the hang on Hachiman's character.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a chill in my body. It's warm...but i have a cold sweat. Breathing hard, i cant help but grip my chest in some sort of desperation. What was that? Why was that dream so real? Why...do i feel sad? Sighing, i get up from bed, the sheets silently crumpling on the bed as i do so. The floor board creaks slightly as my bare feet touch the floor, cold.I move over to where my phone was charging and quickly check my sleeping phone. Softly, i press the power button, bracing my eyes for the blue light that my phone will undoubtedly make. Wincing just a little bit as my eyes were forced to readjust to the new source of light, i find out that it is 5 in the morning. Not particularly sleepy i groan silently as i prepare for the day.

Making my way towards my closet i take a notice about how dirty my room has recently gotten. Soft creaks accompany me on my somewhat short journey as i get my school uniform out of the closet. Quickly putting them on, i then proceed to head to the bath room in order to wash my face and brush my face. The bathroom is also the place where i like to think things out so its perfect for me right now. I still need to sort out all of...these dreams and what they mean.

I open the bathroom door with a soft creak as i step into the dark bathroom, with a small click the lights are on. Quickly brushing my teeth with ease and also filling my hands full of water from the faucet, i splash it on my face. Cleaning it, and getting rid of any of those annoying eye buggers that stick my eye. Looking up, i eye myself in the mirror. Yep nothing new here. Just the same old me. I don't particularly feel anything at all when i look at my face. Trying to think about the meaning of those dreams went up to smoke as i just stared at my reflection in the mirror. Sighing, i finish my business and leave the bathroom, careful not to make to much noise. I activate one of my loner skills, i dub it the ninja walk. Yes i know, very creative. I make my way to the kitchen, and our old cabinet. It makes a soft sound as i carefully and quickly get my coffee beans.

I quickly prepare a cup of coffee, though not as good as a can of max, i would say that my cup is somewhat decent. Getting a small snack to munch on as well, i wait patiently for my cup of coffee to finish. Something about mornings always seemed to fascinate me, so as i waited i patiently and watched the tree, visible from our window and thought about how so many interesting things can happen in such a short amount of time. First there was a small birds nest, then a squirrel came up to the tree and started making a racket. Then a dog barked, scaring both the squirrel and the bird nearby. Amused, i silently awaited for my cup of coffee to be finished. Snacking on some chocolate mushrooms i once again looked at the area around me. Just behind the counter is the living room with a big wide comfy couch that i spend most of my days on after school. In front of that is the worn down TV. We've had that TV for about 7 years so its getting a bit worn out. After that are the carpets. I never really realized this but there were some stains in the corner of the room. The walls may look bright and cheery but in reality they need to be cleaned some time. It may not be perfect, but its home. I also like it for the peace that it holds. All this time i have been here brewing coffee, not a single sound has been made except for me and my actions.

Noticing that my Coffee has finished, i excitedly take a small sip of my coffee. Feeling that strong kick that i have always been used to, i cant help but have a small grin on my face. Relaxing, i take my newly acquired consumables to my room. Slowly and steadily both as an effort to not make any noise and to not spill any of the food. I safely open the door. Setting down my cup of coffee on my study desk, which i just now realized is covered all over with various notes and papers. Putting some papers to the side, i re position my Laptop and open it up. Greeted by my small screen, I enter my password and browse through the internet for a little while. I'm not a very sociable person, I've never really needed it, as such i don't have any social media at all. The only time i spend on my laptop is either for studying or watching amusing things on my screen.

Soon i hear the sound of a door opening outside in the hallway. Its probably my parents, they always leave at around six. Its about 5:30 right now so i have quite a bit of time to relax before going to school. School...Crap! i forgot that i'm going to Kyoto today! Panicking somewhat, i quickly pull out my travel bag and throw in 2 days worth of clothes in there. Just in case. Sighing, i take a sip of my coffee and mull over what i'm going to do in the next day. Looking into my laptop i think of something, it's stupid but its something. Ebina asked something of me, along with Hayato and sometimes the status quo is better left unbroken then broken. Knowing that this will most likely sever my relation ship with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, i can only rub my temples in frustration. I have never liked the word Sacrifice...weird why do i feel like I've said that before? But anyway, i have my own convictions and no one will ever stop me from upholding my beliefs, up to the very end... All these events must be sapping me mentally huh?

For the next 2 two hours i hang around in my room, like a lazy cicada hanging on a tree on a hot summer's eve. Reading some light novels to pass the time here and there and also playing some tactics on my console. It always escapes me, for either i am a masochist or just a man that simply doesn't feel much, but i always look for something that stirs my heart. Like this game i'm playing, its the final chapter and my character is most likely going to kick it. This light novel can also serve as an example, man unrequited love can be a pain. Its these little things, whether it be real or something written up. That kind of thing makes me enjoy life a little. Noticing the clock in my room, i get up and head to the kitchen. Leaving my valuable possessions save for my phone and bag, i open the door. Accompanying me was an old and pathetic creak from my door. as i headed to the kitchen. In front of my eyes lay a Young woman with hair as black as night, She's small and intelligent with a kind soul as she gives me a scowl as she see's me. That's something genuine right there, for that young woman is my sister, oh, have i told you? shes not really a morning person.

"yo"

"...Gomi chan"

"The food looks Delicious" I say as the food was presented out for me on the table. Today's dish was simple, Fish with rice (Along with a bottle of soy sauce as seasoning of course)

"Ehhh? that's it? not even a good morning? or even a thank you?"

A scoff.

"Yes, i appreciate you making food for me very much Komachi, and i would say good morning but it seems you have it rough this morning, there fore it would be appropriate to say bad morning"

"Ehhhh? was that supposed to be clever or a compliment? 10 points"

"Well, nothing can be done then" I say as i pull out the chair, softly the chair squeaks as i pull it out of its original position.

With a slight thump, i am now sitting on the chair. Next was the food. I'm still slightly hungry so this breakfast looks like a feast to me. Thanks for the food my dear sister!~ Saying my daily thanks for the food, i start to dig in. Picking up my chopsticks, i hastily and greedily dig into my food like a wolf. Mmphf! this fish was really good!

Seeing this, Komachi starts to eat to. Now, when we eat during the mornings we don't usually talk much, just some banter here and there but its mostly quite. We understand each other too well to actually need to formulate words for a change. After enjoying our meals, Komachi like a bird migrating, gets up to leave. But then a slight pause, without any hesitation or an ounce of shame she pulls out a list. With a smile that seems to know only itself and not others, she gives to me.

"Oh yea! souvenirs for all of us please!" In defeat i can only nod my head. My wallet is going to be absolutely ravaged by the sheer amount of items on that list. With a smile she turns around and leaves. Groaning, i mull around for a couple of minutes before heading out.

Getting up from the chair, i push it back to its original position. Heading to where my bag is, the carpet slowly crumples under my feet as i pick up my bag. The only sound that it makes are soft rumples and crinkles, making the whole action seem tingly for some reason. With my free hand i pick off my keys from the key holder next to our door. Opening the door, i leave my house with ease. Turning around, i lock my door. With a satisfying click, i know that the door has been locked properly. Feeling a little chill from the early morning, i quickly make my way to school. To me traveling seems like a pain for some reason so i don't really care if i'm late or not.

Walking down the hill with no particular rush, i take the chance to reinvigorate my body in this early morning chill. Its almost winter, and with it brings the cold autumn chill and the dead brown ugly leaves. Those leaves are everywhere, on the the ground, roofs and in the sky. So much death, yet no one talks about it that much, it makes you wonder what else people just don't bother to talk about. Slowly but surely as the days pass by, a slow yet ugly fog shall emerge whenever i breathe or talk. A reminder of how ugly this time of year truly is. Looking at the scene, i focus on reaching the station, there i'll be commuting my way to school. It's a very tedious journey that i take everyday, but the school is very prestigious so i'll say that everything is somewhat worth it.

Making my way to the station, i haphazardly stand around on the lane waiting for my line. All around me everything is the same. Its all grey and white, everyday i do this, and everyday its the same. Everybody is keeping to themselves in line except for shameless friends and family. The majority of everybody don't really talk much except for those on the phone. Everyday this happens, and everyday i ignore it, what has it got to do with me? The majority of society today has just...just become in genuine. Indeed, Chiba has become a very...very...dead city...what?

Just then an image flashed in my mind. It was clear as day, colorful and i could recollect voices...I must be day dreaming. Then my heart tightens for a second. A beautiful woman, if one saw her then they would most likely mistake her for a goddess. When she smiled and laughed i would be happy, when she was sad my heart felt like it would break. My fists clench without me realizing it... I saw the pictures go by like a train in my mind. Images of her laughing, the feeling of warmth in my heart. These are much to clear to be a daydream aren't they? As i have these images pop up in my mind the train appears. Thoughtlessly and wordlessly i step on the train. Shaken, i sit down, my legs enjoying the brief respite. As i think about the woman, i get flashes of what seemed like Kyoto in my mind...No that was Kyoto, except with more ancient looking buildings. I'm not stupid, after thinking a bit on these things, i have concluded These memories are most likely memory's from a past live...But why now? this isn't a light novel, this is real life. Why is my heart beating like this?

Focusing on these past memory's, i reach my stop before i know it. Still shaken, i leave station and make my way to school. From here it's a short and brief five minute walk. Focusing on going to school, i put these thoughts to the back of my mind, i'll reflect on this later. But just as i think that, a clear voice appears in my mind.

 _Hikigaya! are you prepared? are you prepared to never go home!? once we leave Kyoto none of us will ever go back!_

A chill goes through me. That was... a man in Shensengumi clothes?...No, it was Sugita-san... A comrade. Whatever happened in the past, Kyoto seems to play a large part in my former life's memory...Well at least i'm back here now, in my current life. I'll think about this later, for while i was remembering this past memories, i made it all the way to the school gate. Focusing, i step through the gate and into the school compound. Maintaining my same old rigid face i enter the school building. As i make my way in the building to the classroom i pass by people that i frequently see. Not a single one greeted me. I'm used to that however, so that doesn't faze me in any way. Its the usual here, nothing changes and should never change. I am perfectly content with the status quo. We human beings are all the same. Iv'e grown to expect the same old, same old. If something new happened then it would catch me unaware unexpectedly indeed. Making my way to the classroom entrance, i expect the same thing every morning, entering through the open door, i silently make my way to my desk. Everyone is excited for the trip of course, Yui is talking to Hayato and his cliche, and the class mostly doesn't notice me.

Plopping my stuff down onto my desk, i sit down. I was able to relax for a couple of seconds before a snow haired head appeared by my shoulder. Always sporting a fair smile, Captain Saika...wait what? Captain? Just then, another flash, Instead of a smile, his face is now grim and cold hearted.

"Good morning Hachiman!" It takes a few seconds to react for me after seeing that.

"O..oh! good morning Saika"

"Are you ready for the trip to Kyoto!"

"...I i guess you could say that"

"Great!, anyway, i have to go back to my desk now, so see you later!" He says with a smile as he makes his way to his desk.

Pretty soon, Shiz-wait a minute... Hirastuka sensei looks excatly like the woman Shizuka in my memories...no way...right? Anyway Hiratsuka sensei enters the room, and calms everyone down. She briefs us on what to do once we get to the station and promptly leads us out of the building like a parent would her kids. Speaking of kids, the past me had gotten Shizuka pregnant, what ever happened to our child? Ugh, now i'm even talking like the me in my past life. But, paying that no mind, i follow the class out of the classroom, just coincidentally at the back. Like a lone wolf, always alone. Hands in my pockets, i follow them wordlessly down the narrow hallways, through the twists and turns of this school. All the while, they excitedly talked about what they would do in Kyoto. One thing for sure, for me at least is that i am not excited at all. Something about this trip seems like a trap, and the moment i get snared, its going to be very difficult to get out of.

Finally we get outside to the school grounds. There were several other groups already boarding the buss'es, i saw to men that i consider close with their silver heads, when they both saw me they waved and smiled. Awaiting us was a group of weathered bus's that has gone through more then a few trips. Not caring who i got seated with, i waited until i was the last one, as a courtesy of course. Unsurprisingly i was seated alone. Looks like no one wants to associate with the loser that made Sagami cry huh? Not caring, i sat down waited for the bus to start. It was a very short ride to the station from here on the bus, probably 10 minutes at most, 10 lonely minutes of lonely sad me time. Putting on my headphones, i started playing some music on my playlists. Contrary to popular belief, i'm not that big of an otaku, sure I've seen the great shows from the golden age but I've just kinda stopped caring. So one would expect many anime songs on my phone buts its just the opposite really. Most songs on my playlist are about love, and struggle!...I sound just like a young middle school girl huh? Any way the point is that i have nothing better to do then to listen to music on this bus trip.

As everyone talks loudly, overly excited for this brief trip to Kyoto i focus hard. Through my music and everyone's talking i can hear it. The soft low creaking of the bus, the rumbling of wheels and the crumples of seats. It somehow made me feel in tune with my surroundings, i have always been like this ever since childhood. Like a wolf, yes! like a wolf always ever observant of my surroundings, And because i am able to notice all these little things, i of course also notice bits and pieces of information from other peoples conversations. It never hurts to know whats going on as i a wise man once said. I hear something interesting while listening to them talk. Apparently they're going to recommend a girl as a presidential candidate. I see what's going on here, jealousy, pure jealousy. However, its not my problem so i just ignore it and let it slide. As the bus drives to the station dead leaves pass us by, making an ugly sight to behold indeed.

Pretty soon we get to the station. Excitingly everyone gets off in a hurry. Waiting, its not to long before the bus is vacated. Then finally at last i walk off of the bus. We are at the station at last. What greets me is a bustling station, with everyone walking around excitingly, a buzz in the air if you well. Spotting me, Saika excitingly runs to me and grabs my arms in a friendly manner. Oi, stop that Saika at this rate i might actually confess you know?

"Hachiman! I'm so Excited for this trip!" Oh Saika, if only you knew that i haven't been this excited about anything ever since you accompanied me to Hakodate... Just then, another flash. Saika was smiling at me in Shensengumi clothes...We were comrades? man the string of fate must be really tangled in terms of my life and reincarnations. Letting out a small grin, i nod and accompany him to the train.

Thats that everyone. Sorry if if there are any mistakes, i combed my story for any errors, also feel free to comment as i am always looking to improve.


End file.
